A Push In The Right Direction
by WellI'mNotSteadyAtAll
Summary: "Quinn has messed things up with Rachel, again. She doesn't think she's brave enough to make it better, but that's okay becuase her twin Charlie always knows what to do. Even if she's never really...there..." Implied Faberry. One-shot.


"Why do you do this to yourself?"

Quinn shook her head, her teeth ripping at the skin of her bottom lip as she tried to answer. But she couldn't. She didn't know why she cared so much about her reputation; she didn't know why she thought it was a good idea to just go along as though it had never happened, as though _Rachel_ had never happened.

"I'd tell you that it's okay to lose courage sometimes, but I don't think you're being brave at all."

Quinn shifted her head to the side and looked at her twin. Charlie cocked her head to the side and smiled sadly.

"I don't know why I listen to you." Quinn sighed thickly and the other blonde shrugged.

"Because no one else does." Charlie offered quietly. "And I speak a lot of sense."

"You shouldn't be _speaking_ at all." Quinn stated bluntly to the windshield and Charlie pursed her cold lips together.

"Need I remind you I didn't _plan_ for things to turn out like this? You should accept me trying to help you; I could be doing a lot better things right now."

Charlie studied her nails as Quinn turned to stare at her hardly.

She shouldn't even be sitting there, let alone lecturing her about life. What did _she_ know about life anyway? It's not like she'd seen much of it at all.

"Just say it sis." Charlie chuckled softly. "I can see how much you just wanna slap me."

Quinn's eyes narrowed more, knowing the action would be pointless.

"The way this is playing out Luce, you're gonna be hanging from a shower rail in the locker room before the end of this semester. Trust me, I believe you're that highly strung, pardon the pun."

Quinn's jaw clenched and she narrowed her eyes, glaring at her sister.

"Don't call me Luce. And you don't know anything!" she growled and Charlie arched her eyebrow, a tic they seemed to both have inherited.

"I follow you around all day, I see everyone you see and I fricking come from the same family as you. We're twins, how can you say I don't know anything about what's going on with you?"

Quinn planted her forehead squarely on the top of her steering wheel and clenched her hands together behind her neck. She counted to ten in her head, knowing Charlie was awaiting a response. When the other blonde didn't receive one she sighed and clasped her hands in her lap, sitting up straight and inhaling deeply before speaking.

"This is what's gonna happen. You're going to go in there and stand in front of the whole club." She began and Quinn closed her eyes tightly, not liking the direction this was going in.

"You're going to tell them what really just happened. Not that Rachel was upset you were going after Finn again, but because you fucked up." Charlie continued, studying her sister's profile intently.

"When people ask what you mean, you're going to explain everything that has happened since Santana's party, and I _mean_ everything. Under no circumstances are you going to leave out the part where you cornered Rachel and told her to leave Finn for you."

"I was drunk…" Quinn turned to look at her sister, almost tired of having to excuse herself.

"So you keep saying. I was drunk that time I crashed the car, didn't mean it wasn't any more real right?"

Quinn winced and looked away at the sun hitting the dashboard as Charlie's words slapped at her sharply.

"Rachel deserves someone who isn't ashamed about their feelings for her, not like Finn. Someone who's going to be with her and be with her fully. Now I know you think that isn't you, but let's be clear. You've always had feelings for Rachel, you hated her for a long time and you never had a problem showing that, even though you've loved her just as long." Charlie licked her lips. "If you have no qualms showing someone you hate them, then why is it so hard for you to show them you love them?"

Quinn regarded this comment for a minute.

"Suppose you're right. Suppose I go in there and tell the truth and Rachel forgives me. Suppose we start dating? What the hell do I do then, our friends, people at school…and Mom and Dad…"

"Can go screw themselves. Take it from Marilyn Monroe; if they can't handle you at your worst, they sure as hell don't deserve you at your best."

Quinn's mouth twitched in sync with Charlie's and they smirked at each other, it was like looking into a mirror.

"You can do it, you're Lucy Quinn Fabray. Go in there and own who you are, you may not think it but you deserve to be truly happy, and so does Rachel." Charlie layed a hand on Quinn's arm and her eyelids fluttered at how cold she was, even in the sun.

"I'd appreciate if this time, you didn't follow me?" Quinn asked quietly and Charlie nodded, taking her hand back for herself.

"Sure thing. I was gonna go see if I could catch a re-run of _Gentleman Prefer Blondes_." Charlie grinned and Quinn rolled her eyes. "I think they're replaying it at the old picture house by the park tonight."

"Your obsession with her still creeps me out." Quinn shivered and Charlie waved her hand in the air.

"Puh-lease." She laughed. "The woman is a genius, gorgeous, clever…"

"She _was_ Char. She's dead now." Quinn corrected and Charlie shrugged.

"So am I."

They stared at each other, saying things that would never make sense aloud just by the way their similar eyes met over the centre console.

"I miss you." The warm blonde admitted, resting her hand on Charlie's knee, bracing herself at the freezing skin there.

"I miss you too. But at least I get to check up on you. My death would be so boring without still being able to piss you off."

"My life would be boring too." Quinn smiled and patted the knee. "Go drool over Monroe. I've got to go and make things right for once." She opened the door and stood up out of the car. Charlie opened the other door and they looked at each other over the car.

"Let me know how it goes later Luce." Charlie requested and Quinn nodded, slamming her car door and turning to walk away when she remembered something.

"Oh, hey Charlie that night at Santana's party…" she turned and all she saw was the summer air, her car door closed and just a few bees in the vicinity.

"I wasn't drunk." She smiled to herself, knowing Charlie would hear it.


End file.
